


HellFire (Tweek x Craig)

by Dinololcake101, Kathlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Demon Tweek Tweak, M/M, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinololcake101/pseuds/Dinololcake101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathlight/pseuds/Kathlight
Summary: An imp named Tweek Tweak living in a church that belongs to a Priest named Craig Tucker. Sadly, the demonic Tweek fell in love with the pure Craig Tucker. But what will this sinful unholy love would cause?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not religious, I just wanted to make a Creek South Park Story cause there not many fanfics containing Imp Tweek or Pastor Craig. But I kind of made Craig a priest and Tweek as a devil. I hope that's okay though! I'm an atheist, so I don't know much about Christians, Catholics, Buddhas, Moses, etc... I hope you enjoy.

**✞==✟==✞  
Tweek's Point Of View**

The candles flicker around me and Craig. I was on his knees having his flat hands together, praying to the cross in front of them. Craig was doing the same too. The church was filled with the smell of fire and smoke, the lightbulbs were in rows, still on. Minutes pass and Craig has finished praying and I was also was finishing.

Craig began staring at the cross. Silently. I went to my thoughts as I wait for him to finish thinking. It's weird though, how did we even became friends? Oh god- I hate this so much. Pray to Jesus Christ when you're an imp.

My name is Tweek Tweak. I'm the parochial vicar (formerly known as a curate or an assistant pastor). But there are one or three weird things about me. I'm from Hell, and I'm actually really nice considering I'm an Imp or a devil is what people confuse me with.

I didn't know how I ended up with the Holy Craig Tucker the Pastor. It just happened, not that I regret it. Sure, he's religious when it comes to hell, but he's nice. He gives everyone chances, he knows everyone makes sins, and he doesn't care if you did something bad in your past life. That's why he's a pastor, to make people feel like there pure (even if their not, it's impossible to put water on your body and magically be pure) and give out advice. He wants everyone to be happy with there beliefs and feel special. Craig doesn't want to admit it, but I can always tell by his expressions he made so far.

And I hope nothing changes that.

"Hey, Tweek? You okay? You seem a little nervous." Craig asked. Craig's voice startled me. I shook my body and looked towards up to Craig. "Y-Yeah, just been a little tired lately..." I answered. "Did you drink too many caffeine yesterday? I thought I told you to drink less of it." Craig replied with his monotone yet a caring tone of voice. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to, y-yesterday was just a busy and stressful d-day! It's okay if you don't want my assistance! I'm pretty annoying to be with!" I panicked. My heart raced rapidly until I felt a warm hand gently touched my back, rubbing it softly. My heart began to slowly beat from Craig's warm touch. Craig gave me a gentle look with a small smile of reassurance. "Hey, it's okay. I don't want you to over work yourself, you deserve a break."

"But, I'm suppose to be your assistance." I reasoned.

"Yes, you're my assistance but you're also my friend." Craig said.

"...Do you mean it?" I asked. Craig nodded happily. I could feel a strong feeling in my chest, making me smile. What's this feeling? Sweet Jesus, please mercy me.

I can't have feelings from Craig though! I just can't. What would Craig think of me once he finds out I'm from hell! What does he do with the creatures from hell?! 

I can't let Craig know, I'm from that sinful place. It will break his heart and stress him out. "...Tweek, when I first met you.  My heart was beating, I could just sense something about you was...different. It was like a invisible aura around you that just wants me to protect you, at the same time be there for you all the time." Craig said calmly. 

"I don't know if this is sinful, but it seems so wrong yet so right. I can't be someone from what the bible or a book tells me." Craig stated. "Well, even though it's not part of the bible, I'm sure Jesus would let you in heaven because look at how many chances, mercy, and kindness you give to people." I replied back to Craig will a small smile. 

"I hope I go to heaven. With you. I don't want to be alone in heaven." he suggested hopefully. The words he just spoke make me feel uncomfortably more. I can't go up to heaven with him, I have a job to feed all of the sins people had tell me or Craig. But I can reason with Jesus and Satan since they were ONCE brothers before the religious and lessons came. 

Craig wrapped his arms around me. I was startled by the hug. A few seconds pass and I have finally hugged back. When we were finishing hugging, we both smiled widely this time as the sun slowly starts going away, revealing the crescent moon and the stars twinkling. 

** ✞==✟==✞  
** ****Craig's Point Of View** **

 After the awkward conversation we had, there was just silent. I just can't believe I made my speeches sound like I'm gay. I feel like I'm Kyle now. But, now that I started to think about it.

A cute yawn was heard from Tweek. I turned my eyes towards him. "I'm gonna go to bed..." Tweek said tiredly as he slowly walk outside of the church to a somewhat smaller building than the church (Back then, when Pastors and the Assistance used to live in the church or near the church). "Alright, I'm gonna have to go somewhere. Someone ask me to visit there house to cure the sins in that house." I responded.

"Oh, sounds...interesting. What's their name?" Tweek rubbing his eyes trying to stay awake. "I think there name was Stan. He was saying that Satan was inside of him which I kind of find funny because if you put an 'A' between the 'S' and the 'T' it will be Satan." I claimed back to my monotone voice. "Hope you have a good night, Tweek~ Keep the unholy things out of the church alright?" I reminded as I start grabbing my keys and jacket to head outside. Tweek nodded and waved good bye and began walking away. 

I waved good bye back to Tweek and head straight to car. I buckled my seat-belt, start the car, and start driving. As I drive, the church building began to distance itself making it look small. But, in all in all. I've been thinking lately about Tweek. 

It's really strange...

** ✞==✟==✞ **

 


	2. Stan's Exorcism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan's exorcism was fine, until when the transparent demon appeared. It made Craig afraid of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note that if you're religious and you don't like a certain part of the chapter, tell me and I'll change the scene <3

**✞==✟==✞**

**Tweek’s POV**

 

It’s been a week since Craig actually talked about his weird feelings when he met me. But I would say, it made me smile. A hopeful feeling in my stomach. Craig is still working on bathing Stan since apparently, the demon is still inside of him. It's controlled Stan and scaring kids lately. Now Craig is busy with getting Jesus Christ to unleash the demon back to where it came from. 

 

It was really bad to the point, Craig actually had to call me. So, now here we are in Craig’s black and somewhat fancy car. I nervously sat down on the chair next to him, with my black suit. And Craig with the same uniform as I am, except with a tie and a Christ necklace around him. “Okay, so once we reach to the Marsh’s house, remember to always be prepared!” Craig says, parking the car near Stan’s driveway. 

 

“Of course, I’ll be s-safe!” I assured. My twitching getting in the way of my talking. Craig smiled at me, now taking off to the front door. I took a deep breath. “This shouldn’t be hard. I’ve done this before.” I remind myself. I don’t usually help Craig with these kinds of things unless it’s really hard for Craig to do it. It started with me wanting to help and then I convinced the demon since it seems like demons are mostly friendly to each other. Keyword, Mostly. 

 

I get out of the car and walk towards to the front door which seems like Craig has just rung the doorbell. The front door made a clicking sound and soon appeared to be a tall, curly red-head guy, and a female who’s wearing a pink beanie and some hipster outfit. “Oh, hello Mr. Tucker. We didn’t expect you to bring your assistant. Is it that bad?” the male asked. Craig nodded. 

 

I stood there awkwardly, having my hands folded together. “Do not worry too much Kyle. I bring my assistant to help with the exorcism.” 

 

The male whose name Kyle and the pink beanie female’s eyes turn towards me. I waved at them awkwardly, deciding to introduce myself. “I’m Mr. Tweak,” I said. 

 

“I’m Wendy and this is Kyle.” The female points to the red-head and herself. 

 

“Come in, we don’t want you to get hot. Especially in those uniforms, you’re both wearing.” Wendy said. She opened the door wider. Craig and I walked into the house and are introduced to a small living room and stairs that are already in front of us. 

 

Craig left his bag that was carrying on the table, taking out the holy spray bottle, the Bible, and the cross. 

 

I took out my cross out of my pocket. I hissed in pain as how much it hurts just to touch it. I set the cross upside down secretly, so it would hurt even less. “Stan is upstairs in his bedroom.” Kyle states. 

“I’ll head up there. After the exorcism. We will clean the house.” Craig adds, letting them know. He walks upstairs slowly, to make sure nothing too spooky is happening. 

 

Once we reach to the door that has the label “Stan’s room” Craig hold my hand and opened the door. A male, with black raven hair, was crying. A noose was on his desk, and his arms were filled with scars. I gasped in shock. “Oh my god…” I muttered under my breathe. 

 

The male quickly looked at us with those dull eyes. “G-Get away!” He warns. Craig signals me to grab the cross and start the exorcism quickly. Kyle and Wendy are behind us, with there worried looks on their faces. I grabbed my cross and flipped it back. My hands feel the burns as I held the cross normally now. Craig grabbed his cross necklace, putting it in front of Stan. 

 

“ W-We drive you from us, 

whoever you may be, 

unclean spirits, 

all satanic powers, 

all infernal invaders, 

all wicked legions, 

assemblies and sects.”

 

I sprayed the holy water around the room, hearing a demonic scream suddenly. I looked at Stan, seeing a transparent demon. It looked at me and glared. I turn my eyes away from the scene and kept spraying holy water around the room then at Stan. 

 

I finished spreading the holy water around the room. Seeing that they finished. Stan looked kinda the same though. With those dull eyes and heavy bags. The only difference is that he looked like he realized something. Stan frowned than smiled. Weird…

 

Craig looks tense right now though. I walked next to Craig and he quickly grabbed my hand again. He looks...afraid. 

 

**✞==✟==✞**

Craig’s POV

 

My heart was beating fast. My breathing is off. It wasn’t the demon that scared though. It was what he told me. 

 

I don’t want him to go. I don’t want Tweek to leave. What’s this weird feeling? What the hell? 

 

“You’re not holy. You’re not a saint. You’re something more.” 

That’s what the demon has told me. I shrugged it off, grabbing Tweek’s hand quickly when he stood next to him. My heart starts beating calmly and slowly. A twisted somewhat nice feeling rise in my stomach. That’s why I like Tweek, he may not be calm or perfect, but he makes me feel comfortable and sweet. 

 

A great friend.

 

Kyle and Wendy ran to Stan to hug him. “Tweek and I will start to spray the house with holy water,” I said to them to make sure they’re comfortable with it. It seems like they don’t care as long their friend is alright. 

 

“You’ll do the upstairs and I’ll spray the holy water downstairs,” I claimed. Tweek nodded letting go of my hand and heading to the closest room. The feeling soon faded away. My heart sank. 

 

_ Why do I want more? _

 

**✞==✟==✞**


End file.
